The present invention relates to a device for supporting the body, usable as a pillow comprising at least one surface for supporting the head and a central recess defining two lateral surfaces in prolongation of the support surface.
The present device, in addition to its possible pillow function, could be employed for dorsal support in a seated position or else for supporting the back of the head, the neck or the nape of the neck in a position of relaxation.
It thus permits adapting itself to multiple conditions of use and constitutes as to that a physiological device.
Anatomical pillows already exist at present.
In this field, there is known from the document FR-A-2.732.572 an anatomical pillow with a general plane of symmetry of the type comprising an envelope forming a chamber for stuffing and comprising a projection having a general U shape, constituted by a transverse lower projection perpendicular to the plane, whose two ends are each prolonged by a lateral projection, the principal chamber forming a transverse projection, comprising an internal piece for cervical support, characterized in that said internal piece for cervical support has the shape of a semi-cylindrical profile in cross-section.
There is also known from the document WO A 98/07358 a pillow having a resistant and compressible body with an upper portion, a lower portion and a rounded lobe forming a protuberance at the lower portion. The pillow comprises a cutout portion in the rounded lobe adapted to receive the shoulder of the user. The pillow also comprises an incurved portion for the neck located between the upper portion and the lower portion.
This type of pillow comprises a generally rectangular shape seen from above, with an incurved portion at the center for the neck.
The pillow as shown in the document FR-2.732.572 comprises a central core which renders the pillow less homogeneous as to its mechanical characteristics and which increases the cost of production.
It is moreover uniquely single faced. Also, its small dimensions are such that it permits support only for the nape of the neck. Its efficacy and the comfort of use are thus very limited.
As to the document WO A 98/07358, it has a very specific profile which is costly to produce.
Moreover, its thickness is great and it is less comfortable in use.
There is also known from U.S. Pat. No. 3,757,365 a pillow in the form of a substantially rectangular and flat block which comprises two zones of different resiliency according to its thickness.
So as to have a flexible lower layer avoiding problems of blood circulation in the arm of the user, this pillow compensates with a hard and uncomfortable upper layer. Moreover, the parallelepipedal rectangular thus constituted is too thick to match the shapes of the body in all the positions of use.
It offers support only at the level of the head.
As a result, present pillows do not give complete satisfaction particularly for users whose sleeping position is not on the back.
Thus, these pillows according to the prior art are not absolutely provided for other positions of sleep (particularly on the chest) or for relaxation.
Moreover, they have no arrangement for supporting the shoulders or the trunk or other parts of the body.
The present invention permits overcoming the drawbacks of present pillows.
Its first object is to permit great comfort of use and great flexibility of use by permitting several sleeping or relaxation positions.
It also has the advantage of making possible support of the shoulders when the user sleeps on the back, or support on the lower ribs when the user sleeps on his stomach, or again several possible supports when he sleeps on his side.
In this sense, the device in question is an invention which overcomes a prejudice according to which a pillow has for its sole object to serve to support the head and the vertebrae.
The invention also has the advantage of providing a device with homogeneous mechanical characteristics because it is preferably constituted of a single material and a single piece overall.
The choice of its dimensions and of its shape is moreover particularly so as to provide a position of the head which will always be centered on the pillow and hence permit good support of the head by taking best advantage of the vertical elasticity characteristics of the pillow.
The flexibility of use of the present device is further increased by making the latter symmetrical about a horizontal plane, which renders it useful on both sides.
Having thus the same characteristics on each side, the pillow can be turned over to use one surface that is fresher or warmer, for example.
Other objects and advantages will become apparent from the course of the description which follows, which is however not limiting of the invention.
The present invention relates to a device for supporting the body, usable as a pillow, comprising at least one surface for supporting the head and a central recess defining two lateral surfaces in prolongation of the support surface, characterized by the fact that its length is comprised between 65 and 90 cm corresponding to the mean measurement of adult individuals from the lower ribs to the ear, permitting adapting the support of the pillow over the body to all positions of use whose ventral position by support of the head and of the lower ribs on the lateral surfaces.
The pillow could take particular embodiments described hereafter:
the lateral surfaces are inclined such that the thickness of the pillow decreases progressively toward their lower edge.
the central recess has a curvilinear shape whose curvature is accentuated adjacent the two ends of said central recess.
the minimum dimension about the profile is of the order of 30 cm.
the central recess has a width of the order of 30 to 37 cm.
its overall depth, from the lower edge of the lateral surfaces to the upper edge of the support surface, is comprised between 38 and 60 cm.
it has a transverse profile of airplane wing shape with:
a central portion of maximum thickness,
a front portion of a thickness that decreases toward the lower edge of the lateral surfaces,
a rear rounded portion.
it has a horizontal plane of symmetry.
it is constituted of a single piece and is pierced through its thickness with a series of holes, that are blind, each series of holes opening on one surface of the device, so as to define two more flexible regions in thickness, on opposite sides of a central harder region.
the upper edge is rounded to constitute a zone for supporting the head, the neck or the nape of the neck, in position on the back, for the relaxation of the muscles of the neck by stretching.
at least the central portion of the vicinity of the edge is harder than the rest of the support surface, to form a support region for the head, the neck and the nape of the neck that is harder.
the holes are of a diameter smaller adjacent a central portion of the length of the border, to form the harder support region.